


My Dad, the King of Hell

by Dominique_Icefall



Series: The King of Hell vs. the Mafia [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Demon Harry Potter, Harry Potter raises Tsuna, Master of Death Harry Potter, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominique_Icefall/pseuds/Dominique_Icefall
Summary: Tsuna wanted a Dad, someone who'd believe in him, and protect him, and teach him. Someone who'd love and respect Mama. Someone who'd be there for them when they needed them.Kidnapped, sold, and passed around until he ended up as a sacrifice for a Mafia Famiglia's attempt to trap the Demon King, Tsuna found himself a Dad in the most unlikely place.





	My Dad, the King of Hell

Tsuna was shaking. Cold, lightheaded, and sticky, he thought this was where he’d die. He’d die here as the other kids had. He’d never see his Mama again. He’d never get to hold his mama’s hand. She'd never sing him lullabies or read him stories. He’d never get to cuddle on the couch to watch anime with her. He’d never get to go to middle school, or high school. He’d never get to grow up. He’d die here alone, forgotten, Dame-Tsuna. 

 

The cage opened. A man with a mask, in a lab coat, grabbed him. The stone table was cold against his suddenly feverish skin. This was how he’d die, Tsuna thought. Just another corpse to burn.

 

Pain. Mind numbing pain. Bright wight light. Spots or black and pink burned his eyes.

 

“Want do you want?” A voice in the darkness.

 

“I want...I want to save people like me,” Tsuna said, at least he thought that was his voice.  It felt like he was screaming again. 

 

“People like you?” The voice said amused. 

 

“I want to... change the Mafia,” Tsuna said. “Destroy it and bring it back as something new, something better,” Tsuna didn’t know where the idea came from, but as he floated between living and dead, he found it was true. If he lived to see another day outside his cell, that’s what he wanted.

 

“Such an interesting soul,” the voice said.”What  would you want from me, young one?”

 

Tsuna thought about the voice, whatever it was he seemed pretty nice. Warm, kind, he could almost picture coming home to his Mama and the voice welcoming him home too. He’d never had a dad, but if he could pick his own father he’d want the voice to be him. 

 

“How interesting, must be way your soul called out to me and not one of the others,” the voice said. “If you go through with this you’ll never find paradise, not even I could grant you that,”

 

“What paradise?” Tsuna scoffed. “As long as I can live my life to the fullest, I don’t care what happens after,”

 

“Very well,”

 

Black and green feathers brushed against his skin, a cool breeze jolting him to his senses.

 

Tsuna groaned as he sat up. His head was killing him. Looking around the room he saw the other kids, no longer in cages, standing around him. The bodies of the lab coat men lay n the ground. 

 

“Let’s get you all cleaned up and returned home,” A familiar voice said. “Your Mama is worried, Tsuna,”

 

The man knelt in front of him, his glowing green eyes shining in amusement at a joke only he knew.

 

“Who are you?” Tsuna asked.

 

“Who do you want me to be?”

 

“My Dad,” Tsuna said. This was the voice from the darkness, but…

 

“You have no name in mind?”

 

“Have you ever been a father before?” Tsuna asked.

 

“I have,” the man said.

 

“What name did you have then?”

 

“Potter, Harry,”

 

“Then that’s your name,” Tsuna decided. “Potter Harry, my Dad,”

 

Harry smiled as he carried Tsuna from the basement, leading the other kids to the exit. After setting the building on fire behind them, which would attract the human authorities, Harry set off for Japan. He had a wife to find.

 

“You’re lucky I can time travel brat,” Harry said. “Otherwise this wouldn’t be possible,”

 

He had one jump through time per contract, and he’d never had to use it so soon before. Harry found Tsuna’s house soon enough and tucked the small eight-year-old into his bed. 

 

“When you wake up,” Harry smiled. “Everything will be different,”

 

When Tsuna woke up, he’d have memories of two different timelines. The contract holder is the only one unaffected by Harry’s time jump ability. 

 

With a smile and a flash of demonic energy, Harry vanished.


End file.
